


Watching Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir.

by pigasus_099



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, future kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigasus_099/pseuds/pigasus_099
Summary: Marinette and Adrien's class gets transported/kidnapped and they all watch Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir. Identities will be revealed, people will be surprised. (I'm sorry, I'm not that good at summaries).Also Luka will be involved to make things interesting and for fun.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen so many Watching Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir, but none of them really end or happen how I want them too, so I decided to write my own. I was inspired by all the people who have created Watching Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
> Seating order:  
> Nino|Adrien|Marionette|Luka|Alya  
> Kim|Alix|Ivan|Mylene  
> Rose|Juleka|Nathaniel(Our tomato)  
> Chloe|Sabrina  
> Disclaimer: I'm sorry that Luka is involved, but I thought it would be an interesting twist, I hope you like it!  
> And please tell me if there are any mistakes in my writing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien's class gets transported into a movie theater? Full of comfy beanbags and tons of snacks, but lurking behind the curtains are three children, who could change everything. As Marinette and Adrien find out these three children have transported them there to see: Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir! Identities will be revealed. SPOILER ALERT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy this story! I have seen so many Watching: Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir, however they never really turn out how I want them, so I decided to make my own!  
> Seating:  
> Screen  
> Adrien|Marinette|Luka|  
> Nino|Alya|Alix|  
> Juleka|Rose|Mylene|  
> Kim|Max|Ivan|  
> Chloe|Sabrina|  
> Louis|Emilie|Hugo|  
> Disclaimer: Luka is involved, and that may upset some people, so I'm sorry if it does. Also sorry if you don't like the seating options. WARNING: If you have not seen the show Miraculous: Ladybug and Chat Noir, this contains spoilers for the show.

 

"Do you think their going to like it?" Louis asked his sister, Emilie who replied "I bet they'll love it!" as she put out snacks on a table in front of her. Louis said "I really hope so!" as he straightened the many beanbags that were in front of the giant movie theater screen. "Are you ready, yet?" Emilie asked Louis and his brother, Hugo. "Where are mommy and daddy?" Hugo asked filled with curiosity "They will be here soon" Emilie replied happily "But, if you see them don't call them mommy and daddy, okay?" "Okay" Hugo agreed, a little confused. Then Emilie snapped her fingers and a ton of teenagers appeared.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

Marinette woke up in a beanbag, wait a minute last she checked she was in science, did she fall asleep?

Oh,no! Then Marinette took a moment to look at her surroundings and realized she wasn't in her science room anymore! She saw a giant movie theater screen in front of her, and all of her classmates sitting on beanbags. Not just any classmates there was  _ADREIN AGRESTE!!!_

On her left and on her right was  _LUKA COUFFAINE!!!_ Marinette felt like melting into a little pudding of happiness, however she still didn't know where she was or how they got there.

"Where are we? Adrien asked the question everyone else was thinking.

"This might be obvious" Luka said "But I think we're in a movie theater" before anyone could say anything else a person in front of the screen cleared their throat, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her class looked in front of the screen and saw 3 figures.

"Who are y-" Marinette got cut off by Chloe

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU PEOPLE?" Chloe yelled "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS?"

"Yes, Chloe we do know who your father is", the 3 figures were teenagers, 2 boys and 1 girl. The girl answered this question made by Chloe

"However, it doesn't matter seeing as he could not help you here" Marinette was a little scared hearing this from the girl

"D-did you b-bring us here?" Marinette asked the trio,

"Yes we did, Mo-Marinette" the oldest boy answered.

"Why did you bring us here?" Adrien asked

"We brought you all here to watch a show" the girl said

"It is called Miraculous: Ladybug and Chat Noir" Alya opened her mouth to say something and Marinette was juts thinking  _wait a minute, I'm Ladybug will my identity be revealed? Oh no this cannot be allowed o happen!_ Marinette started to panic. Before Alya could say anything the eldest boy said something that pulled Marinette away from her thoughts.

"Yes, you will figure out the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir, however you will not be telling anyone this, and you will NOT be filming or documenting this in any way, which is why we have all your electronics" "WAIT A MINUTE!" Alya squealed "ARE LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW?"

"Yes" the girl answered

"And to Ladybug and Chat Noir you're kwami's are safe." This definitely eased Marinette, as now she knew Tikki was safe

"What's a kwami?" Mylene asked

"Oh, you'll find out" the girl answered

"By the way, my name is Emilie, this is Louis, and this is Hugo" Emilie gestured towards the eldest boy as Louis and the youngest as Hugo.

"Now" Louis said "Please restrain from asking too many questions during the show, class president is in charge of the remote" the remote for the screen magically appeared in the air, in front of Marinette. Marinette caught the remote as it fell through the air.

"Now" Emilie said "Without further adieu, let's begin the show." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed! Make sure to comment any corrections (other than to remove Luka).


	2. Stormy Wheather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long-waited for Chapter 3/Chapter 2! Don't forget to comment any corrections!  
> I'm so sorry for the wait! I might take a little bit of a break after this, but I'm not giving it up!

First episode is Stormy Weather.” Said Emilie "WAIT!" Hugo yelled and whispered to Emilie and Louis "I want Maman's parents to be here!" Emilie and Louis nod and Emilie snaps her fingers and out of thin air comes Marinette's parents Marinette blush at the sight of them. "Where are we?" Tom (Marinette's dad) asked "You are in a movie theater to watch Miracuous: Ladybug and Chat Noir - you will find out their identities so just sit still and we'll start the show" Emilie says 

**[Scene: KIDZ+ studio.]**

**Alec: Welcome to the finale of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!  
(Crowd chanting Mireille’s and Aurore’s names)**

**Aurore Beaureal: Hi!**

**Mireille Caquet: (giggles)**

**Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just two amazing young ladies! So, let’s welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beaureal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.**

 “I remember this. This is when Aurore was akumatized.” Said Alix. Emilie nodded.

 

**[Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon]**

“Why are we watching Maritash?” Asked Chole

“Because she has a better life than you.” Yelled Alya defending her best friend. Alya turned back around in her seat and carried on watching.

**Marinette: Come on, Manon, give it back!**

**Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!**

**(Marinette falls on the sofa).**

**Marinette: Manon, lease, it’s not finished!  You’re gonna ruin it!**

**“It is already ruined… Like your face Maritash.” Snickered Chloe.**

**Emma paused the show and got off her seat and went up to Chloe.**

**“HOW DEAR YOU SPEAK ABOUT MARINETTE LIKE THAT, SHE IS A MUCH BETTER PERSON THAN YOU EVER BE.” Emma yelled at Chloe then walked back to her seat and played the show.**

**Manon: (giggles)**

**Marinette: huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh…**

_“_ Ouch _…”_ Most of the class cringes

**Marinette: Hmmm… Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain)**

**Manon: I’m gonna vote for Mireille. She’s the best!**

**Marinette: Hey,** **my**   **phone!**

“Never let a kid get your phone!” Alya exclaims

**(Manon grabs Marinette’s hat.)**

**Marinette: Ughhh… Why did I agree to do this again?**

**(Tikki appears)**

The class gasped along with her, surprised to see the tiny pink creature.

“Girl, what is that?!”

“You will find out soon” Marinette answered, wishing for this to be over soon.

Meanwhile, Adrien couldn’t tear his eyes away from the screen, because that was clearly a Kawami.

**Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!**

**Tikki: Don’t worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain her on out will be a piece of cake.**

“Villain WHAT?!” Alya turned to her best friend, her eyes wide.

“Why would you need to fight a villain for Marinette?” Max asked. Marinette stayed quiet and kept looking at the screen.

**(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)**

**Marinette: Alya?!**

“Oh look, that’s me!”

**Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who’s having a photoshoot in the park?**

**Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**

**Alya: As we speak!**

Adrien raised an eyebrow at the scene.  _`_ Wait what? I thought she couldn’t stand me, why was she so excited? ` Adrien thought

**Marinette: Oh, gosh! What… what am I gonna say to him?**

**Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) “I… uhhh…dahee…wa…ahh…”**

Marinette sank in her seat when she heard most of the class snicker again. She did not dare to look at Adrien,  _at all._  This was not how she imagined Adrien finding out about her crush.

**Marinette: Stop it**

**Manon: Uh, who’s she?**

**Marinette: Whoops! I forgot that tiny detail.**

**Alya: And who’s she?**

**Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom’s friends’ daughters. I’m watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can’t go out!**

**Alya: Let me guess. “You couldn’t say no” favour?**

**Marinette: No, I just couldn’t… say… no.**

I lot of the students smiled fondly at the scene.

“Sounds like Marinette all right.” Said Kim

“I know you to well girl.” Alya said nudging Marinette beside her.

**Alya: Look, no problem, I’ll look after your tiny detail for you.**

**Marinette: Thanks, but I’m responsible for her… Besides, I couldn’t do that to you. She’s… an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Mariette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!**

The class laughed at Marinette’s despair.

**Alya: You’re being a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels**

**Manon: Who are you, anyway?**

**Alya: I am a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**

“Well, that’s actually pretty good." Juleka smiled at Alya.

“Thanks, Juleka.” Said Alya.

“She didn’t believe you, did she?” Asked Nino

**Manon: (laughs) No, you’re not!... Are you?**

“So, cute,” Rose cooed.

“Yep, she did believe it!” Nino sighs

“Hey1 it’s not my fault kids have a wild imagination” Alya rolled her eyes

**(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette’s shoulders.)**

**Alya: Okay, let’s all go to the park!**

**Manon: Yay!**

**Marinette: Okay**

 

**[Scene: KIDZ+ studio - The new weather girl is about to be chosen.]**

**Alec: This is the moment we’ve been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is… (The votes are shown on screen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)**

**Alec: Mireille!**

**Aurore: (gasps)**

**(Crowd cheers)**

**Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!**

 “That is no way to comfort someone who lost!” Rose exclaims with everyone part from Chloe agreeing.

**Aurore: Ughh… (Leaves angrily)**

**Alec: What’s the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

“Wow, rude much?” Alix protested from her seat.

"He's probably been in thousands of competitions, and half a million must not be a lot to him" Marinette observed, "Or, he doesn't know how to calm people down"

Alix shrugged

**[Scene: Hawke Moth’s lair.]**

**Hawke Moth: The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim… Such easy prey for my akuma. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out,)**

Most of the class leaned back, surprised by the guy’s sudden appearance.

“Who’s that creep?!” Kim asked.

“Hawke Moth,” both Marinette and Adrien confirmed at the same time, too focused on the image before them to notice what they did or the weird looks cast on their direction.

**[Scene: KIDZ+ building]**

**(Aurore Beaureal enters the elevator.)**

**Aurore: I should have win, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They—**

**(The power suddenly goes down)**

“Overreacting much…?” Alix spoked.

**Aurore: Uh? Ah!**

**(The akuma enters the elevator)**

**Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)**

**(The power is up again)**

**Hawke Moth: So, correct you are. You should have won. Yes…**

**Aurore: I should have won. Yes!**

**Hawke Moth: Stormy weather, I am Hawke Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?**

**Aurore: Yes!**

**Hawke Moth: That’s my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is! (As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)**

**[Scene: Park – Adrien is having a photoshoot.]**

A collective sigh was instantly heard across the room, causing a few eyerolls as well.

**Marinette: Come on, we’re gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by.**

**Alya: Then what?**

**Marinette: Then? I’ll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photoshoot! Then, we’ll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

“She can keep dreaming!” Chloe yelled out “As if a loser like her could have a chance!”

Marinette could not bring herself to look at Adrien.

Meanwhile, Adrien was think that if his Lady had never come to his life, maybe then he’d have given Marinette a chance.

**Alya: Let’s just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.**

**Marinette: (giggles)**

**Photographer: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!**

**Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool…**

A few more giggles were heard as they watched Marinette’s “casual” walk.

She groaned.

**Alya: Um, we couldn’t be more invisible.**

**Marinette: Okay, let’s start over.**

**(Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)**

**Marinette: Did you see that?! He waved at me!**

**Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we’re in the same class.  
(Puts Marinette’s hand down)**

**More giggles were heard as Marinette hid behind her hands.**

 

**[Scene: KIDZ+ building]**

**(Mireille enters the elevator. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.)**

**Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there’s a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)**

**Mireille: Help, get me out of here! Help! Help!**

A few horrified gasps filled the room.

“That could have killed her!” Max shouted, shocked.

She could have gotten hypothermia!” Juleka exclaims

 

**[Scene: Park – The photographer is taking pictures of Adrien.]**

**Photographer: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That’s it! Give me the smile when you Mum brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you’re angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

“He has a thing for spaghetti, doesn’t he?” Nino looked at his best friend.

Adrien shrugged

**Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? … Marinette? MARINETTE!**

**Marinette: Ah!**

**Photographer: Ngh! Silenzio!**

**Manon: Come on!**

**Alya: Come on, small fry! I’ll get you that balloon!**

**Manon: No! I wanna go with Marinette!**

**Marinette: Hmmm… I’ll deal with it. I am her babysitter.**

**Alya: But what about Adrien?**

“Yea, what about Adrien?” Emma smirked

Marinette just rolls her eyes.

**[Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio – Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille’s name]**

**Crowd: Where’s Mireille?**

“Shouldn’t have asked that?” Said Max

**Stormy Weather: Ugh… For all of you who voted for Mireille: I’d advise you to move indoors. It’s going to get very blustery! Oh wait… too late.**

**(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)**

“Told you so.” Said Max

 

**[Scene: Park]**

**Marinette: Come on, let’s go back.**

**Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round! [runs off]**

**Marinette: Here! [chases her] No, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien…**

**Manon: You promised! You aren’t going to break your promises, are you?**

“You didn’t promise her anything.” Said Alya.

“I know.” Marinette replied

**Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes… You know I can’t say no to the-**

**Manon: (with baby doll eyes)**

“Aw.” Goes the class part from Chloe, Lila, and Sabrina.

**Marinette: Aw…**  
**(Manon grabs Marinette by the hand, giggling)**

“She has you wrapped around her pinkie, Marinette,” Mylène chuckled softly.

“Pathetic,” Chloe mused, earning a few glares.

**(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon if Mireille.)**

**Stormy Weather: Uhhh!**

**Civilian: Here’s another one!**

**Photographer: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh, no, no! The boy has eaten to much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need… a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!**

**Alya: Who, me?**

**Photographer: Sí! To pose with Mr. Adrien!**

**Alya: Hah! You don’t want me, I… uhh… I think I’m having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.)**

“Best Friend ever” Marinette said giving Alya a hug. Alya hugged back.

They both pulled away to carry on watching the show.

**Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!**

**Marinette: What? Seriously?**

**Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?**

**Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!**

“Keep dreaming!” Chloe huffed. “Adrien is mine!”

“I am not yours Chloe and I never will be.” Adrien said to Chloe in annoyed tone

**Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?**

**Marinette: But, what about Manon?**

**Alya: You take care of Prince Charming and I’ll take care of the Miss unicorn here. You don’t know how to control her anyway.**

**Manon: No way, Marinette’s my babysitter!**

**Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let’s go to Rispa and find us some sad village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!**

**Manon: Yee-haw!**

“You’re the best, Alya.”

“Oh, I know. What would you ever do without me, girl?” Alya teased

“I have no idea.” Replied Marinette.

**Marinette: Huh? (sees Stormy Weather)**

**(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)**

**Civilian: Run!**

**Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform!**

“Transform what do you mean?” Everyone part from Lila, Chloe and Adrien asked

“You will see.” Said Marinette.

**[Transformation sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)**

The episode was paused. The whole room was dead silent, staring at the huge TV in disbelief. _._

`Marinette is Ladybug’ Adrien thought

“YOU’RE LADYBUG!” Nearly everyone yells.

“SINCE WHEN?!”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU’VE BEEN UNDER MY NOSE THE WHOLE TIME?”

“HOW CAN LADYBUG BE MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG? OH MY GOD, I TOOK SELFIES WITH HER!” Chloe shouts

 “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?” Alya asks.

“I couldn’t risk you getting hurt, not even Cat Noir knows who I am.” Marinette answers.

“I understand Mari. But I can’t believe my best friend is LADYBUG!”

All the noise just made her further wish that she had the power to disappear. Hugo woke up with all the yelling around and he took one look at Marinette and yelled out, “Mum.”

Everyone turned to look at Hugo.

“Did you just call Marinette Mum?” Alya asked Hugo.

“We will explain after the episode.” Emma said

With that, Emma pressed play.

**Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!**

**Adrien: Uh? (he runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it’s empty.) Plagg? Plagg!**

“What is Plagg?” Nino asked.

**Plagg: I’m not here! I’m sleeping!**

**(Adrien holds a piece of Camembert.)**

**Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell camembert in my sleep. It’s only one of my many talents.**

**Adrien: Great, But there’s no time to talk cheese.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**

Once again, the episode was paused, this time by Louis

`CHAT NOIR WAS ADRIEN AGRESTE. _`_ thought Marinette. Once again, chaos took over

 “DUDE! YOU’RE  _CHAT NOIR._  I take it was the same reason as Mari?” Nino says

“K-Kitty?” Marinette stammers

“The one and only, M’Lady” Adrien smirks and kisses her hand.

“LADYNOIR HAS BEEN SHIPPED!” Yelled out Alya

“MY ADRIKINS IS THAT ALLY CAT?”

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING A ALLY CAT?”

The room went silent. This time it was Louis that stood up and went over to Chloe with anger on his face.

“WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM? I DARE YOU TO SAY IT AGAIN. ADRIEN IS NOT AN ALLY CAT.” Yelled Louis _,_ Chloe stuck her nose in the air and said nothing

“If I hear anyone say anything about Chat Noir again, you are going to have to answer to me I hope I made myself clear!” Marinette said standing up

He gently put his hand over her arm, catching her attention.

“Thank you, M’Lady,” he murmured with a smile. Marinette sat back down and “Your welcome, Kitty.”

Louis pressed play

**Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No, Alya’s right. She’s in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I’ll get you out of there! [wraps her yo-yo around the ice] Let’s wire cut this icy cake!**

“Was that a pun M’Lady?” Adrien asked. Marinette rolled her eyes.

**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but fails.)**

**Ladybug:**   **Or** **not?** **On** _ **to**_ **plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don’t worry, everything’s gonna be fine.**

**Manon: Where is Marinette?**

**Ladybug: She hasn’t forgotten about you, Manon.**

**Manon: How did you know my name?**

**Ladybug: Ah! Uhh… Marinette told me! She’s coming right back, okay? (swings away)**

“How…” Alya stared at herself on the screen in disbelief. “HOW DID I FALL FOR THAT?”

Marinette couldn't stop herself from smiling “I think you will be saying that A LOT”

**[Scene: City – Stormy Weather leaves the park]**

**Chat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what’s with all the terrorizing? Why don’t you pick on someone your own temperature?**

“Why? Just why the puns?” Nino groans

“WHAT? My puns are puntastic!” Adrien responds.

**Stormy Weather: My name isn’t Ice Queen! It’s Stormy Weather!**

**Chat Noir: Listen. I’m feline more generous than usual today. So, cool down and we’ll call it quits, okay?**

The whole class groaned at the exchange, a few of them face palmed.

“Dude, every four seconds are you going to pun?” Nino begged his best friend.

“Yes, he is.” Marinette sighed,

“Nino! M'lady! You wound me!” Adrien spoke dramatically, a hand over his heart. Marinette and Nino just rolled their eyes.

**Stormy Weather: (fires wind at Cat Noir)**

"That hurt" Adrien murmurs

**Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (he flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)**

**(Ladybug appears and helps him up.)**

**Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.**

**Chat Noir: Why thanks, M’Lady, but I had it covered.**

**Ladybug: Huh? No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you’re welcome.**

 Chloe shrieked from her seat, eyes wide in shock, unable to believe that HER Adrikins would be flirting with someone else.

“Girl, you just rejected ADRIEN.” Alya smirked 

“I didn't know he was Chat Noir!” Marinette protested

**Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to create lightning. The sky turns dark.)  
(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head towards Stormy Weather.)**

**Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!**

“Dude, a cat fight, seriously?” Nino asked Adrien.

Adrien just rolled his eyes

**Stormy Weather: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to turn the street to ice.)**

**Ladybug: Gotcha!**

**(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)**

**Chat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!**

**Ladybug: (grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, Kitty, kitty. You better think before you leap.**

 “Girl Power” Alix shouts 

**Chat Noir: You got a plan?**

**Ladybug: Just follow my lead.**

**Stormy Weather: Ugh…**

**Ladybug: Hoaaah!**

**Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!**

Kim said, “Next PE class, you’re BOTH on my team. No is not an option!.”

“What?!” Alix shrieked. “No way, they will be on MY team!”

 

'Uhhh... I'll go with you, Alix, and Kim you can have Adrien" Marinette settles 

"YES!" Kim and Alix both cheer

**Stormy Weather: Not you again! (fires a windy blast at them)**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!**

**Ladybug: Huh? (sees a bus about to crash into them)**

**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir’s head.)**

**Cat Noir: Ow!**

**Ladybug: (giggles)**

“Your yo-yo hates me!"  Adrien whines as he rubs his head where the yo-yo hit him

Marinette just giggles "You have to admit, it was kinda funny" Adrien pouts.

 

**[Scene: Park – Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen Merry-go-round.]**

**Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!**

**Manon: Hey, not fair, you always win, uni!**

“Uni?” Nino furrows his eyebrows

“Short for Unicorn” Alya answers

**Manon: (hears ice cracking) What’s that?**

**Alya: It’s… the Goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon) (The ice cracks again)**

**Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the carousel)**

**[Scene: City]**

**Hawke Moth: (To Stormy Weather) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfil your part of the agreement. And here’s my plan.**

**Ladybug: Maybe she’s got some anger issues!**

**Cat Noir: Or she didn’t pass her driving test!**

“Dude, seriously?” Nino asks

**Stormy Weather: (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here’s the latest forecast for first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!**

**Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (smiles and wiggles his eyebrows at Ladybug)**

**Ladybug; The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.**

“Wait a minute" Alya screamed "YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH HIM?” Marinette just blushed.

“Feels juts like home" Louis whispers to Emilie,

Emilie just smirks

**Stormy Weather** : **(from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!**

**Cat Noir: (sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!**

**Ladybug: It’s her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**

“TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!” Chloe and Lila yelled

“How long do you think it would take YOU guys to figure out where the akuma was?" Luka asked "Hours? Days?" Chloe and Lila looked very angry at this, and they looked like they wanted to say something, but they didn't. Marinette thanked Luka for defending her and Adrien. 

**Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather’s world, it’s winter wonderland FOREVER! (Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but the see no one)**

**Ladybug: It’s a recording!**

“That was so obvious!” Chloe smirked "I could have figured it out" Luka just glares at Chloe, who whimpers.

**(Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Light goes out in the building.)**

**Hawke Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**

**Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl’s getting away!  
(Ladybug trips and falls)**

**Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?**

"I'm sure you're always the damsel in distress” Marinette points to Adrien.

“Why do you hate us?" Adrien asks

"Us?" Marinette asks, Adrien just winked at Marinette, who turned red with blush.

A burst of jealousy goes through Luka, and he practically growls.

**Ladybug: Some of us don’t have night vision… Whoa!**

**Cat Noir: No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

“I trust you with my life, Kitty” Marinette says smiling

**[Scene: Park – Alya is telling a story to Manon.]**

**Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a ringer right in it! As soon as she took a bit of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.**

“Really cursed potato?" Nino asks

"Let's see you try to come up with a story on the spot!" Alya defends

"Okay, okay calm down" Nino tries to calm Alya down

**(An icicle breaks through the top of the carousel.)**

**Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug… (hugs Manon)**

“I am, I am!" Marinette puts her hands up "And thank you, for looking after Manon" Alys just smiled 

**[KIDX+ building – Ladybug and Cat Noir are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir’s night vision.]**

“So, that’s how your night vision works.” Marinette said. Adrien nods.

**Ladybug: Okay, that’s enough. I think I can manage to…**

**Cat Noir: Duck!**

**Ladybug: … follow your lead on this one.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)**

**Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)**

**Hawke Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**

**Stormy Weather: There’s no way out! Party’s over, fools!**

**Ladybug: We’re just… (sees Cat Noir holding her hand)**

**Cat Noir: Heh-heh…**

“Aww, you guys are so cute!” Rose said

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other and blush deeply

**Ladybug: We’re just getting started Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug’s Lucky Charm gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**

**Cat Noir: Great. So, we’re about to be obliterated, but… At least we’ll be dry.**

"I was trying to save you, seriously?" Marinette asks and crosses her arms 

"Me in particular, or the city?" Adrien asks and Marinette blushes 

**Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.**

**Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)  
(Cat Noir uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)**

**Cat Noir: So, what’s the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm’s starting to get a cramp!**

**Ladybug: (she uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) See that sign over there? Check it out!**

“That’s how you always know what to do.” Adrien said. Marinette smiles and nods

**Cat Nori: All right. Cataclysm! (To Stormy Weather) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?**

“You actually did a good pun, good job, dude” Nino admits

“Finally!” Adrien cheers

**(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges, he uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim towards Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather’s ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pips and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. Stormy Weather loses her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)**

**Ladybug: Het out of here, you nasty bug. (breaks the parasol)  
(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)**

**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (she captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (the miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)**

"Why did you let it go?" Juleka asks 

"Because it wan't the butterfly's fault, it was Hawke Moth's fault" Marinette responded and Juleka nodded

**[Scene: Park – The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.]**

**Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with… Huh?... Taekwondo…**

**Firefighters: Yeah!**

**Alya: Princes kissed her Prince Charming and…**

**Manon: They lived happily ever after?**

**Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy.**

Marinette juts smiles "Thank you so much again, Alya" and she hugs Alya "No problem, girl!"

**[Scene: KIDZ+ building – Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.]**

**Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**[Scene: Hawke Moth’s lair.]**

**Hawke Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don’t care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!**

“No you won’t, Because Ladybug and Cat Noir will always win!" most of the class shouts. Marinette and Adrien smile.

 

**[Scene: Park.]**

**Tikki: Hey, there’s the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!**

**Marinette: You don’t think it’s too late?**

**Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!**

"You're kwami is so much nicer than mine!" Adrien groans and Marinette laughs

**Manon: Marinette!**

**Marinette: Huh?**

**Manon: I know what your secret is!**

**Marinette: (shocked) W-w-what serect?**

“Found out but a 5-year-old. How pathetic.” Chloe sneered. Everyone ignored her.

**Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That’s how you both always know what the other one’s gonna do!**

**Marinette: Huhhh… Phew! (she hugs Manon)**

“You were saying, Chloe!” Ivan smirked

**Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can i?**

**Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you’ll watch her, yeah? I’m ready for the photoshoot!**

**Photographer: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)**

**Manon: Haha!**

**Photographer: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Purfecto!...**

**Marinette: Ughhh… (Alya pats her)**

 

**THE END.**

 

“You can pose with me wherever you want, Bugaboo.” Adrien says, while smiling.

“Thanks, Kitty.” Marinette bushes.

“That was the first episode we are going to take a 15-minute break.” Said Emilie.

"Young lady, we need a talk!" Marinette's parents drag Marinette off

"I'll talk with you later, Adrien!" Marinette says as she gets dragged off

"Hey, Adrien can I talk with you?" Luka asks and Adrien nods, as Luka leads him to a room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment all my errors, and I'll try to fix them!


End file.
